The rigid-flex circuit board is developed on the basis of the rigid circuit board and the flexible circuit board, which inherits the characteristics of the rigid circuit board and the flexible circuit board, and has advantages such as compact dimensions, low weight, flexible structure and 3D cubic packaging, so it attracts more and more attention. The rigid-flex circuit board fits the development trend of miniaturization and portability of electronics at present, and its market demand is growing.
The flexibility of the rigid-flex circuit board also determines the diversity of the structures of the rigid-flex circuit board, which brings certain difficulty for production, especially, a rigid-flex circuit board having a flying-tail structure. The flying-tail structure refers to a structure in which the first rigid region is coupled to two or more second rigid regions through the flexible region, and the second rigid regions being like tails flying out of the first rigid region. Traditionally, the rigid-flex circuit board is generally made by one time pressing after stacking core plates. However, if the traditional method for manufacturing the rigid-flex circuit board is adopted, the solder-resist layer on the second rigid region is easy to be damaged for the rigid-flex circuit board having the flying-tail structure.